1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rubber pad post-fitted to an iron shoe crawler.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a shoe pad is widely used in a traveling portion of a construction machine, earth-moving machine or the like. Since the shoe pad is formed by covering an iron shoe plate fixed to a link with a rubber pad, there are many advantages in that the shoe pad does not damage the road surface, and vibrations transmitted to an operator are reduced, and the like. Furthermore, if the rubber pad is broken, only the broken rubber pad is replaced with a new rubber pad.
In general, the rubber pad is fixed to the iron shoe plate by utilizing a bolt produced from the rubber pad through a nut. However, it is difficult to attach the rubber pad to the iron shoe plate at a state of fixing the iron shoe plates to a machine body. Also, the detachment of the nut from the bolt becomes frequently difficult.
Particularly, it is difficult to conduct the attachment or detachment between the bolt and the nut at the inside of the machine body and also it is difficult to remove the rubber pad from the iron shoe plate in the replacement of the broken rubber pad. Thus, there is a need to facilitate the replacing operation. Because, the attaching or detaching operation between the bolt and the nut must be carried out at a narrow space, and further substantial labor is taken in the operation of removing mud and the like from the nut potion before the detachment of the nut.
Additionally, a mudhole is formed in the iron shoe plate between lugs of the plate. The mudhole is a path of removing mud that has invaded into a back face of the shoe plate. When the rubber pad having no mudhole is fixed to such an iron shoe plate, a support plate for the rubber pad is deformed by an invasion force of mud into the back face of the shoe plate, so that the combination of the shoe plate and the rubber pad does not come into a practical use.